Valentines Day
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. It's Valentines Day and Will needs a poem to write in the card he has for Emma. When he can't think of anything, he asks the Glee club for their help. He goes to see Emma, with her presents and the present she gives him is perfect.


It was just another Tuesday at William McKinley High school, but this day was not like any other day as today was February 14th, or as most people knew it, Valentines Day. It was the day that was for people in love or people who had crushes on someone. It was a day where you could show someone that you liked them or loved them by giving cards, flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and things like that.

It was a great day for the students and teachers of the school. Speaking of teachers, one love drunk Will Schuester was sitting in the choir room with the Glee club. They were talking among themselves while Will was at the black piano, sat on a stool with a pen in his right hand, and a blank card in front of him.

He was wanting to write a cute little poem in the Valentines Day card for his girlfriend, that would soon become his wife. He couldn't think of anything to write in the card though and when he thought of something, it wasn't good enough, as Emma deserved the best he could write.

As he finally gave in, he dropped the pen on to the piano and got up from his seat. He went over to the whiteboard on the wall and he picked up a red pen, before he wrote _'Valentines Day Poems'_ in the middle of it. He saw some of the students look over at him as he turned around to face them and he walked to the centre of the room, which then got their attention.

"So you probably all know today is Valentines day and I was wondering if you would like to share some poems," Will smiled.

"Or in other words you don't know what to write in the card you've got for Miss P, and you want our help," Santana stated.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Will said.

"Well I've got one, Mr Schue," Puck smirked.

"Go ahead Noah," Will smiled.

"Roses are blue, Violets are red, I've got this wrong, Let's go to bed," Noah said.

"Okay thanks for that," Will said slowly.

"I have one too," Brittany smiled widely.

"Okay let's hear it," Will chuckled.

"Roses are red, Nuts are brown, Skirts go up, Pants go down, Body to body, Skin to skin, When it goes hard, Just shove it in," Brittany smiled.

The teens burst out in laughter and Brittany looked confused as she looked at them. Will laughed slightly at the girl's poem and he knew this was getting him nowhere. He was going to give in soon if he couldn't find the perfect poem.

"Thank you Brittany," Will smiled.

"How about this one Mr Schue? Roses are red, Violets are blue, Flowers are beautiful, But are nothing compared to you," Rachel grinned.

"Thank you Rachel," Will grinned back.

"Roses are red, Pickles are green, I love your legs, And what's in between," Santana said.

"Um thanks Santana," Will smiled slightly.

"I have one," Sugar shouted.

"Go ahead," Will sighed.

"Roses are red, Violets are black, When you look in the mirror, Please don't have a heart attack," Sugar smiled.

"Heart attacks are from loving too much though," Brittany announced.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. He was getting nowhere with this idea and he wondered if he should look some up on the internet. At that moment though Rory raised his hand and he tried to smile.

"Yes Rory," Will said.

"How about this one Mr Schuester. Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm so glad, That I met you, You make me laugh, You make me smile, Getting to know you, Has made my life worth while, Even as the days go by, I love you even more, You are the one my heart belongs to, And the one that I adore," Rory grinned.

"Thank you Rory," Will smiled, liking the poem a lot.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, You are my everything, And I love you," Mike said, then he looked at Tina.

"I have one. Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm bored," Santana said.

A few of the teens smiled as they were bored too. They were wondering how long the poem ideas would go on for. Will wasn't going to give up yet as he needed a poem for Emma.

"Roses are grey, Violets are grey, The sky is grey, Crap I'm colour blind," Quinn smiled.

"Thanks guys. Anyone else want a go? Finn? Kurt? Mercedes?" Will asked.

The room was silent for a moment before, Blaine smiled and then raised his hand. Kurt looked at his boyfriend adoringly and then waited to hear what romantic thing he would say.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, And so are you," Blaine smiled.

"Mr Schue, I have one. Roses are red, Violet are gold, I'm going to love you, Until we grow old," Finn announced.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm always going, To Love you," Kurt grinned.

"Roses are red, Goldfish are cool, I'm on cloud nine, Every time I'm with you," Sam shrugged.

Everyone laughed at Sam's goldfish line as he was often called Trouty mouth by Santana. Puck then thought of a poem and he smirked as he got ready to say it. Will was looking at Puck as he raised his hand.

"Mr Schue, I have another," Puck smiled.

"Sure go ahead," Will said.

"Rose are red, Violets are blue, How about we meet up later, So I can fuc-" Noah started.

"Noah!" Will said.

The teens laughed and Will finally gave in as he walked back over to the piano. He looked at the card and then wrote down the poem Rory had said. He then put the card in the red envelope and sealed it. He then wrote 'Emma' on the envelope and drew a heart, then wrote s.w.a.l.k which stood for 'sent with a loving kiss' in the top corner.

As Will looked at his watch he saw the time and he only had 15 minutes left of his dinner time. He looked at the students then said they could leave, before he grabbed the roses off the piano, the card and the box of Emma's favourite chocolates.

He dashed out the room and down the long never ending hallways of the school, towards Emma's office. When he was almost there he could see her through the clear glass windows, sitting in her seat at her desk sorting out her pamphlets. He grinned as he ran towards the office.

When he got there he pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. Emma looked up with her beautiful brown doe eyes wide, her red hair resting on her shoulders, a smile on her face from ear to ear and Will walked over to the desk.

He handed her the roses and she took them, then set them down on her desk. He then handed her the card and the chocolates. Emma smiled at him showing her gleaming white teeth. Will then walked around to her and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Emma kissed him back and then he pulled away, as he sat on the corner of her desk. He grinned at her, admiring her beauty and the way she looked. He was the luckiest man alive to have someone like her.

"Happy Valentines Day Em," Will smiled.

"Happy Valentines Day Will," Emma smiled back.

Emma then handed Will a red envelope and a little box in wrapping paper. He smiled as he opened the envelope to read the card. As he took it out the envelope it said on the front, For my handsome Fiancé. When Will opened the card, his eyes scanned across it and it read:

_To Will, Happy Valentines Day, You are the best boyfriend in the whole world and I am the luckiest woman that has ever lived, to have someone like you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you complete me and I can't wait until I become Mrs. Schuester. Lots of love, Emma xxxxx. PS. Meet me in the auditorium in 5 minutes._

Will looked up from the card and saw Emma wasn't in her seat anymore. He turned around to look out the window on the door and he didn't see her. As he put the box in his pants pocket, he got off the corner of the desk and walked to the door. He opened the door and walked out of the office.

He set off down the hallway towards the auditorium and when he got there he opened the door. He went inside to see it was in total darkness and he walked carefully down to the seats near the stage. He found one in the fourth row and he sat down as he watched the stage. Then there was a spot light on the large stage and Emma walked in to it slowly.

Music started playing and Will wondered what was going on. A few seconds later Emma started singing Katy Perry's song 'Teenage Dream' and she danced across the stage. Will sat watching aroused as he watched his girlfriend dance for him, and he wanted her so bad.

When the song finished Will clapped and Emma got down off the stage, then ran towards him. She dived in to his arms and he put his arms around her as he spun her around. He stopped spinning and then captured her soft red lips with his. He kissed her passionately and he knew that this had been the best Valentine Day of his life.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it isn't Valentines Day yet, but I really wanted to put this story up. Inspiration hit when my friend text me loads of Valentines Day poems. I hope you all have a freaking great Valentines Day. Anyway Roses are red, Violets are blue, Please do me a favour, And leave me a review :D**


End file.
